


Shiva for Elaine Is Over

by Dee_Laundry



Series: My Fathers' Son [26]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Domestic, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-29
Updated: 2006-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Laundry/pseuds/Dee_Laundry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midquel; Jack is 22.  Partly dialogue-only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiva for Elaine Is Over

Wilson saw the Kaminskys to the door, and then shut it behind them with a long sigh. A chapter of his life over. A long, lonely chapter, but he did have the satisfaction of having done right by Elaine in the end. After she'd become sick, he'd turned a corner: fulfilled his vows and attempted to pay her back for everything she'd done for him and Jack. It was the longest he'd ever stayed faithful to anyone but House. He hoped it had been enough.

As he walked into his bedroom, his thoughts turned to the new chapter starting right now. He'd pushed down all anticipation of this during shiva, allowing himself just the barest of words to House to indicate his agreement with the plan. He'd kept his focus on Elaine and the Kaminskys, but now it was time.

He shivered and grinned as he picked up the phone. He punched in House's home number (last time he'd ever dial that), but got a "disconnected" message. Good. He quickly dialed House's cell.

"They're gone," Wilson said.

"I know," House replied.

Wilson's grin transformed into a slow smile of satisfaction. He cupped the phone closer to his ear and looked down at the bed.

"And how do you know that?"

"I've been sitting in my car across the street for an hour."

"So get your ass in here."

Wilson turned toward the bedroom doorway and looked into the gorgeous blue eyes he still dreamed about.

"Yes, sir," said House as he slipped his cell back in his pocket.

***

After, in bed together:

_Wilson_: You took Viagra, didn't you?

Of course. I waited over three years to get you on my dick again; I wasn't going to risk that for anything.

From how well it worked, I think it was prescription-strength. How did you -

Cuddy. She still has a thing for me.

Right. You probably shouldn't have, though; the interaction with your pain meds -

I researched it, you dumbass. It's not actually Viagra; it's an ED med with a different mechanism.

Oh. Good. It was quite effective.

Thank you.

I love you, House.

I love you, Wilson. Marry me.

*long look from Wilson*

No.

*incredulous look from House*

_Wilson_: You're not going to be the fifth spouse of James Wilson. You're more than that.

*pause*

_House_: I'm going to buy you a ring. Wear it.

Yes.

Legally change your last name to mine.

Yes.

Get "Greg's Booty" tattooed on your ass.

Yes.

Quit your job and wait in bed for me all day.

Yes.

Give up Jack for me.

You won't tell him?

Never.

*quietly, shamefaced* I would.

You own me, Wilson. Every part of me.

This part? *heart*

Of course.

This part? *head*

That too.

This part? *dick*

That part most of all. *slight pause* So, that would have been the opportune time for it to spring back to life, but ED drugs or not, I don't think that's going to happen.

We have time.

That we do.


End file.
